


Strumming to the Beat of the Soul !

by Madame_Magi



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Persona Series, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Fanfiction, Hope yall enjoy this first chapter, M/M, Multi, Well proper one anyways, no actual persona character will apper execpt for Igor, the Parappa gang gets persona!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Magi/pseuds/Madame_Magi
Summary: In every occurrence, a Fool has risen up to halt the ruin which would swallow humanity. Through a dark tower, fighting in fog, stealing treasure or freeing yourself from desire, all had saved the world...Or did they?A new era has come and with it a new Fool to play the strings of fate..will they strum to the rhythm of their souls or be slaves to the game ?





	1. The Wheel Turns..

_ For every world, it has a fate. _

_ Each destiny can be accepted or  rejected  _

_ Throughout history, individuals have rewritten history to save humanity  _

_ The Savior _

_ The Swordsman  _

_ The Inmate  _

_ The Valkyrie _

_ These fools defied fate and pushed back the ruin which would swallow humanity  _

_ However, another fool has been chosen to advert ruin _

_ One whom shall save humanity from ruin _

_ Through Rhythm and Heart, he shall push the dark back. _

_ Like all others before him. _

_ Either he will succeed  _

_ Or disaster shall swallow him whole. _

  
  


   This was a dream, but it was too surreal to be one. Eyes still closed, soft piano music and a woman singing echoed in his ears. That was weird. Why wouldn’t there be a track of MilkCan or even one of his songs playing? Parappa opened his eyes. He found himself in a velvet blue styled recording room with a near pure white piano to his left and an unoccupied desk in front of him. Parappa spotted someone at the instruments helm, their delicate hands glided across the keys. Shadows eclipsed over them thus making it difficult to see the face of what they looked like, but it was evident it was a girl from body shape . The person in question wore a dark blue dress with a thick black streak down the front, the upper blue portion of her dress fanned out around the neck. The sleeves of the dress were puffed and stop short at the elbow, cuffed by a black band. Trimming either side of the black streak was painted gold with two dark blue jewels pinned to the top of dress, circular yellow markings printed against the black cloth. Parappa spotted were a simple dark blue hair band with a golden butterfly wings on the right side and blue boots with the same jewels on her dress with golden trimming at the rim of the boots. She also donned blue gloves with dark blue cuffs, which still moved up and down the piano.

” U-um..!”, He was unsure what to say, but he noticed her hands were no longer on the piano. Yet the piano music still played, just as loudly as before. The female turned, revealing that her appearance was that of a horned greyhound. Her longer snout, wavy yet course fine fur, small black tipped horns and floppy curled ears made her entire appearance to come together but what truly stood out were bright golden eyes. Those golden irises shined brightly at him, a small smile graced her face as if she was expecting his arrival. He tilted his head in confusion, was it a sign of welcome or something else? To be honest, he wasn’t sure. A soft bell sounding giggle escape her,” Does my attire confound you, oh wild card?” He blushed, although why did she call him a “wild card”? what did that even me-

“ Master, our guest has arrived.”

A chuckle brought Parappa back out of his mind, he quickly turned back to the now occupied desk and yelped. Sitting at the desk was a long-nosed man, his hunched yet observant look with those bulging eyes made Parappa anxious. Those long fingers tapping against the hard-wooden desk, he swallowed. “Uh what is this place?” Another chuckle of amusement left the bizarre looking man,” You. My dear guest have for a rather intriguing destiny. One that will be the first of many in a long line of stories.” The beanie wearing dog stared at him, he had completely ignored the question but nonetheless the pup was still confused. The man’s unnerving smile remaining the same as he continued. “My name is Igor..I am honored to make your acquaintance. This place,” referring to the room the three occupied, “exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those bonded by a ‘contract’ may enter. It might be that such a fate awaits you soon, now then why don’t you introduce yourself...? “Parappa nodded,” Name’s Parappa. Parappa Rappa,” He smiled “, It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Igor.” The man, Igor, chuckled once more. “Likewise. Now, let’s see into your future then, hm?” Parappa blinked, this man wanted to tell him his future? Well, he never has his future told before. Igor snapped his finger, a deck of dark green tarot cards emerged in a glow of energy.

 Parappa awed, looking at Igor and then back down to the deck of cards on the table with childlike wonder. Igor only chuckled, “Do you believe in fortune telling? “ He nodded, the host flicked his hand causing the deck to arrange itself into 3 stacks. “Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results are always different,” Observing his guest, Igor let loose a low laugh. “Life in of itself follows the same route, doesn’t it? “, Parappa cocked his head, he was a bit confused about the statement but thought of it no longer as Igor washed his long hand across the first card.

   The card depicted that of a brilliant golden Sun, a knight held a golden blade in his hand, “Ah. The Sun Arcana in the upright position represent that you are a positive individual who emits a warmth that others flock to.” He flips the next card, this one was upside down but turning his head, Parappa saw the image of a beautiful woman holding the head of a golden-green lion. Igor hummed,” The Strength Arcana in the downward position represents a lack of self-discipline and in some cases; self-doubt.” The pup looked a little startled by that bit of information. Lack of self-discipline? Self-doubt? He wasn’t those two things at all!

  The caretaker then revealed the last and final card, this one being of a man carrying a satchel on a stick with a dog at his heels. “The Fool Arcana in the upright position indicates that you are spontaneous and that a new beginning shall take root in your life,” Igor mused, he waved his hand once more. The three previous cards vanished to reveal a forth one, this one depicting a tower with a bolt of lightning splitting the structure in two. Parappa stared at the final card, wasn’t there only supposed to be three cards when telling the future? “Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the impending catastrophe awaiting this world and its inhabitants…Very interesting.” His large, bug like eyes focusing on his guest,” The coming year will be a turning point in your journey. If the disaster is not resolved, your future will be lost forever. My duty is to aid our guest to prevent such a thing from ever happening and you, wild card, are no different.” The pup sat still in his seat, his hands clenching the cushions ever so slightly. A disaster? A ruin so great that it will condemn his and possibly his friend’s future forever?!

The man swiped his hand across his desk, the cards vanished without much of a trace. “Ah! It seems I have neglected to formally introduce my assistant to you,” he turned to the horned greyhound, she slightly bowed her head before turning her attention to Parappa, “This is Celosia. She is a resident of this place, like myself.” In a soft yet alto pitched voice she introduced herself, “Like my Master stated, my name is Celosia. I will be here to accompany you throughout your journey.” She seemed calm with that small pleasant smile gracing her face, Parappa felt his face heat up. “We shall attend to the details another time”, Igor interjected, “Until then, farewell.” He felt his vision going black, the blue room becoming darker and darker as Parappa slipped back into the world of dreams.

 

Parappa groaned as he rubbed his head under his sleeping cap, that dream...what was it? He sighed, well he couldn’t remember it now anyway. The pup pulled himself out of his bed to get ready for the day, he would be heading to Club Fun to meet up with PJ and head of to the cafe for a bit of work. He pulled on some jeans with red sneakers, an elbow length striped shirt  and placed his signature orange beanie to finish off. He freshens up a bit, his mind lingering on the remnants of that strange yet foreboding dream,’  _ Why the hell did I dream that? Is there really a disaster coming? _ ’ he sighs. Maybe his friends would be willing to help him out but he doubt it as it fell back into the deepest parts of his subconscious. After getting some breakfast and saying goodbye to his dad, Parappa made his way out of the house. 

  The sun glimmered brightly and with not a single cloud found, it was making out to be a bright and beautiful day. The pup took a deep breath in, a now wide smile on his face as he greeted the residents of Parappa town with a spring in his step. It wasn't long before he found himself at the entrance of Club Fun and took a step inside to see PJ tinkering with his set up. “ Hey PJ!, you done yet?” Parappa waved, his voice louder as there were very few people inside. The teddy bear lifted his head and turning to face his friend, he gave a small sleepy smile, “ Almost. Gotta hook up one of the cables first.”  PJ turned back to do so, and went behind his set up to pick up something. Parappa furrowed his brow, what was PJ doing? He spotted something in his friend's hand but was too far away to get a good look at it. The plush bear strolled to the entrance of the club and nodded, clearly taller than Parappa by a good foot. He wore a pair of shorts and an open purple jacket, he also had a pair of black sandals on. The pup smiled, and nodded before the two exit in the direction of the cafe. 

 “So Peej, what did ya pick up?”, Parappa placed his hands behind his head, his friend quirks a tired eyebrow and shrugged. He pulled out a bizarre looking scratch record, Parappa’s eyes widened at its look with mouth agape. “Duuuude! What kind of record is this?!, “ the record was almost a dark green sheen which become a lighter green near the center. A gold trimming lined the edge of the record before spiraling waved inward to the center, the very disk had a near glassy yet crystal glow. 

 “I found it in the back with an old box of connector cables, thought it looked  pretty rad lookin’. Don't ya think?,” Parappa nodded, still mesmerized by its shimmering glow but deep within, something stirred. Ignoring the feeling, the pup took the disk from PJ and took a closer look at the details, he saw the disk was partly translucent by letting some of the sunlight shine through.  “Check it! there's a bunch of weird notes when ya let light through,” PJ watched curiously as Parappa positioned the disk at a angle, allowing the light in. PJ whistled, the symbols looked like stylistic music notes place on a waved bar line with each note placed in different keys. 

“ Damn, How did I not see that ?"

"Don't know dude, but imagine the stuff we can do with this sweet record! I bet you can mix some new tunes on your DJ set !"

Parappa grinned enthusiastically to his friend, more ideas of how to utilize the mysterious record streaming into his head. Both continued on their way to the cafe, Parappa chatting happily with mixing ideas and lyrics for new songs while PJ listened in. It was only a short while later when they had arrived at The Fruite' s Café, a small establishment run by Tamanegi-sensei after the dojo closed a year or so back. The door chimed with the duo walking in, it didn't take long for someone behind the counter to spot them.

"HEY! Parappa ! 'Bout time you got here!"

" Oh! Matt! Heeeeyy, how ya doin?”

“Good! I guess you're here to work for a bit? You don't have too.”

“I know~, but I wanted to, ya know ?”

Matt chuckled under his breath, he wore a black tee with ripped white jeans and dark camo green shoes. He also had a dark blue jacket around his waist, “ Well, I can't stop you from doing so. Besides I needed to take a quick break anyway, I’ve been working till this morning!," Parappa nodded, and went to grab his apron.

Matt turned to PJ, " Hey PJ! How you've been ? " 

" Eh..Same ol' lazy self. You?" 

The retriever rubbed his neck, " Oh..you know..the usual, playing basketball and working at the cafe...it does get boring after a while.." 

PJ nodded, his own routine of sleep, eating and DJ-ing also got incredibly repetitive. He wanted to change it but ,but it took so much energy to execute. He huffed, the bear was jealous that Parappa could somehow maintain his own routine and never get tired of it. He failed to notice the record under his arm dimly glow, the notes squirming within. 

"So! Why did Paraps drag you here ? I thought you were going to stay at the club and fix a few things?"

"Ehhhhh...well, this"

The teddie showed the disk off to the curious teen. Matt stared at the disk, wide eyed at its appearance," Wooooaaah! This is so cool, man..but..", eyes seem to narrow slightly. 

"I'm getting a weird feeling from it, not bad, just...weird."

"What do you mean by that? I didn't feel anything when I saw it.."

Matt shook his head, he looked away to stop the odd pit sensation in his stomach. It didn't. PJ looked down at the disk, it's green surface shimmering innocently at him. It was just a normal yet cool looking record, there wasn't anything wrong..right?

It was only about a minute later when Parappa came back, apron in tow. He quickly tied the strap around his waist, "Ready and Set to work~!" 

Matt chuckled, he untied his own apron and placed it on a hook behind the counter. Both he and PJ sat at a small table near the counter, the low murmur of the cafe evident. 

PJ spun the record between his two index fingers, using his thumbs to propel its rotation. Matt sighed, a low bubbling anxiety growing as the record spun.

"You alright, Matt? " 

" You spinning that record is giving me anxiety.."

"C'mon I ain't gonna drop it. I do this all the time with all my other scratch records"

"I know, I know ! I just have this feeling-"

Not even a moment later, the teddy bear felt his shoulder suddenly shoved. The force was enough for the record to slip from his grasp and fall to the floor. The duo had no time to react, but eyes went wide as it fell closer and closer to its demise.

 Everything slowed to a halt as the edge made contact with the floor, but it did not crack. Rather it  _ changed!  _ Green and gold shifted to Red and black sliver, the world itself changed with it. Black became white. Up to down. Left to right ! Dream become reality and vice versa!  What the record had done no one could have stopped, it was bound to happen soon. The gateway had opened and so had the hearts of people with. 

The 3 teens whom had seen and touched the mysterious record were unaffected by the shift, all they felt was a sudden pressure and a chill. The world around them wasn't so lucky, it became a shadow of itself. Once vibrant and lively become depressingly cold, the inhabitants become static beings with masks eclipsing the true self. The cafe's interior became rundown with broken tables, shattered windows, and torn walls. 

In a sudden instance, the trio thought a single collective phrase.

_ "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"   _


	2. And Fate be changed..

  The sudden change had effectively stunned the three into disbelief and horror. They sat in silence, letting the ambient noise of the twisted world fill their heads. It was PJ whom snapped back to the issue at hand, they were now trapped within a dark version of their home town...with no possible way out. The bear still felt the effects of the world, but did not deter him from awaking his friend's from their own terror induced paralysis.

"Matt...Parappa...you two alright..?"

   The two dogs were still paralyzed in their thoughts, but it seemed that PJ's voice cut through the haze for at least one. Matt jumped slightly, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "Y-yeah...I think so but…where are we?" 

"Dunno...though it's creepy as all hell"

   Nodding dumbly, Matt sat up from his seat and walked cautiously to the counter to shake the pup free. The floorboards creak and wheeze, dust swirling around his heels like clouds. PJ bent down and gently scooped the warped disk in his hands, he was unsure what would happen if he would drop it once more. Matt shook Parappa from his own paralysis," Paraps! You ok man? " 

"...i..I..don't..?"

   His voice was quiet, like hushed notes on paper. Hands clenched the counter in dear life with the hairs on the back of his neck risen. The very feel of the monstrous world still breathing down the smaller dog's neck, Matt's intervention broke its curse. Parappa let loose a shaky breath, the stiffness in his body fading. He swallows," ..yeah..Yeah, I'm alright..uh..but", he looks around, eyes widening.

"W-where in the fresh HELL are we ?!"

"That's currently up in the air.." 

"Uh, Matt. If you haven't noticed, the WALLS ARE BLEEDING!.." 

   The taller canine turned to see a glowing red liquid seeping from the wall, something he failed to notice. "Soooo...t-they a-are," Matt laughed nervously, his pupils shrinking. Parappa sighed, and walked outside the counter while taking in the dark world once more. He saw PJ shuffle uncomfortably, a look of guilt growing on his face. In the bears head, if he had not been so careless with the record, they wouldn't be here. The smaller dog frowned, and patted his friends arm, " Don't worry about PJ...You had no idea this would..well..happen..," PJ sighed.

"I know, I know ! But I still feel bad about it.."

"You mean fiddling with a weird ass record and dropping us in this...hellish place..! God! PJ, I KNEW that record felt off..!"

" Matt…!" 

    The said dog huffed angrily, turning away from the two. His anger was palpable for the teddy bear, seeing as it was his fault that they were even in this mess. Parappa glared,  he could see from the corner of his eye the bear's guilt filled stance. The beanie wearing dog pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, " Look! There was no way in hell we could have known this would happen...right now let's just try and find our way out...if we can.."

 

   The trio turned to the door of the cafe, broken and twisted, much like the world they were in. Parappa swallowed and grasps the door handle, his anxiety rising form such an act. He pushed the door open, revealing the twisted horror of their once lively town. The town is bathed in a ghostly teal glow from the moon above, buildings dilapidated and abandoned. Windows were shattered but still glowed with lively yellow light, streetlights bent and contorted into mangled statutes but a lit. Not even the roads were forgotten, cracked with plot holes and filled with that same red liquid found in the cafe. Yet walking undisturbed by such a dreadful sight was the static people, thin wisps trailed off of their limbs and masks gave no indication of realization.  All three took in the sight, their faces filled with horror and disbelief. 

"...w..wha..what kind of sick dream is this?!..T-the town..!" 

"..Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this..!" 

"..we are ALLL..seeing it..A literal Halloween town..!"

   The beanie wearing dog only stared, his eyes locked into the moon. He swallowed, forcing down his fear down again, they needed to get out of here. "We might find out way out if we explore the..uh..town," the other two exchanged a nervous glance, their own fears bubbling to the surface yet they kept them hidden. If they wished to get home, the fear was gonna have to go on the back burner. 

  Matt and PJ gave nods, prompting the trio to move towards the moon. While the fear was suspended in the need to get home, the uneasy feeling only sought to weigh on them like bags of sand. This world had that kind of effect on people. They walked what had felt like for at least an hour, until they came across something...well..strange. A subway, something that Parappa Town did not have in anyway shape or form. The subway entrance led into a dark blue green interior, mosaic waves of light teal and blue snaked across the wall. Steps lead down into a 'END OF THE LINE' sign in bright letters, the tracks leading into darkness forward. Parappa gave a look, "..W-We don't have a subway right? In our world, there's just a load of rubble here…" 

"I think we did at one point," Matt mused.

" Wait..really?? But couldn't we just have learned about it from around town? Just seems ...strange..that no one will say anything…"

PJ hummed," Its not that on one will say anything about...it's more what happened  inside of it , I think..?" 

"Inside?..you mean- " 

"Yeah..I only bits and pieces, but something verry bad happened in our world's subway" 

Matt then gave a stressed look, his fingers tangling together," A-are we going in t-there?" 

"W-Well, I'm certainly not going in those other buildings now am I..hehe..? " 

They remained silent, no objection came from them as a supposedly fearless Parappa lead the duo into the station. Going down the stairs, there shoes hit soft teal floors and inside looked  _ far  _ more persteine than the outside. A small sigh of relief echoed, at least this place looked normal in some way. 

  Matt plopped down on a stair, " Thank God!...I was starting to think that we never get a break, " he allows his body slump forward, elbows resting on his knees. PJ let out a sigh of relief, his face downcast," ..Sorry I got you guys into this mess..I really didn't mean for this to happen. At . All...But hopefully we can find our way out of here..safely.." , Parappa places a hand on bear's arm. "Look, man, we ain't blaming you!  Sure, stuck in a horror town isn't...great..But we will find our way out ! I know It!, " the dog glances into the darkness, " Juuust..hope we don't encounter any monsters…"

" Duuuude, don't fucking jinx ussss..!" 

   Parappa blushes, embarrassment wrote on his face,  " Hey! We haven't seen anything that WANTS to kill us ! Besides those...uh..static people, nothing seems to be attacking!..", Matt snorts.

" Just because we don't see them, doesn't mean they ain't there~" 

   Both PJ and Parappa glared at him, he rolled his eyes. The beanie wearing dog looked into the dark, '  _ I doubt monsters are even a thing here...need to get out though..'.  _ Shaking his head, Parappa dropped down onto the tracts, motioning his friends to follow.   The trio entered the tunnel with the thoughts of home, they pushed through the dark. As they went deeper and deeper, the walls became black with glowing teal veins, beating like a heart. They audibly swallow, normal once broke away to a horror movie scenario. 

"Greeeeaaatt~ back to the house of horrors..Can it just be normal why don't 'cha ?" 

The tunnel become darker and darker still with only the light illuminating the way down. It wasn't long before they realized they were a bit lost and frustrated no entrance to the outside was even here. 

Non noticed eyes of glowing red staring at them, until the bear caught it's glare.

"Uhhhhh g-guys, there's someone here with us.."

A sigh of relief left the two dogs, it meant they're close to the exit ! The two started walking towards the said person but PJ quickly grabbed the back of their shirts. 

"Wha- PJ!"

"SHHHH..!" 

   Parappa and Matt looked at what PJ had seen, it was NOT a person but a tall hunched figure. It stepped from the shadows, it's red eyes gleaming against a white mask with a board of others masks rooted to its back. The dark body was too tall and thin but it's torso large against it, a hole sat where its heart would be. It stared at them, then it let lose a sudden terrifying screech. The trio instinctively covered their ears, a growing sense of dread filling them. It was calling more of itself to  _ THEM _ !

    Thousands of red eyes opened in the dark, all gleaming at the terrified trio. The sound of claws shuffling and moans only solidifying the fear, their hearts begin to pound like drums. PJ stares, his eyes blanking out before collapsing onto his back with soft snores emanating from him.

"DAMNIT PJ!...NOT NOW!..ALL THIS STRESS FORCED HIM TO SLEEPMODE!.."

    Seeing one of their own down, the creatures drew nearer with growls and eyes glowing maliciously. Malice and fear filled the area with thoughts of the end starting to appear in the duo's mind. Parappa screwed his eyes shut to block out his impending doom, why did this have to happen ?! Getting stuck here and literally walking into death trap, thinking no monsters would make themselves known. A right idiot he was, believing the exit was at this station and now their so to be tomb. He felt so helpless, and selfish that he thought he knew the way home but was just as lost as the others, just as afraid.

' _ My! Didn't think you as a selfish one..But I suppose we all have our faults, hm~? I can see your in quite the predicament, my brother, perhaps a contact will do ?' _

'C-contract? Wha-wait who are you?!..' 

The voice chuckled, smooth like a record, it spoke once more. 

' _ Oh you will know in due time but to resign yourself to death? That's not the Parappa I know ! What happened to that high spirited pup..? Your determination and creativity knew no limits..! Knew no bounds..! Easily could have figured out what to do..' _

Parappa smiled sadly, pulling his beanie over his face ,'....he grew stale...stuck in the past...and kept doing what he thought would work..but..life changes...for better or for worse...I'll do what needs to be done..so I can keep on rappin'..!'

_ 'Then get ready to change the stagnant beat but Death will be its undoing, for you and your friends ! Will you allow these fiend to rob that from you ?! ' _

His fist clenched and jaw set, ' ..Hell no..!'  

The voice laughed, swelling with pride, '  _ I have heard your resolve ! NOW LET US REWRITE FATE! ' _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ! Second chapter it up! So close to the first awakening ...!


	3. Let our souls free..

     As if all the world decided to crash into his head, now was the very moment it did. Parappa cried out suddenly as a sharp throbbing sensation overtook him. He held his head, thrashing it around to stop the sudden pain. Eyes bled golden with beads of sweat running down his face.  Words rang out from the voice, gallant and grinning, they spoke painfully in his head.

_"I am tho, thou are I"_

_"Tho has freed thyself from the chains of imprisonment and stagnation_

_Call forth the beat within and release thy Rhythm!_

_Reveal to all thine true strength of thy will, as though thou was restrained by Hell itself!_

 

    Parappa howled, his now golden eyes blazing with resolution. They glared determinedly at the creatures, blue flames incompanceing his face. A mask formed from the flames, it was bronze and ark shaped with three grooves extending from each eye hole to the corners of the mask. At the top of the mask, a lighting bolt shaped cut jagged inward to the bridge of his nose. He felt the urge to tear it from his face, and be free of his self imposed shackles.  His resolution...his change..his determination, whirling inside ready to burst forth!

Parappa gripped the mask with both hands, tearing it clean from his face, blood left in its place. He panted hard with the blood dripping down his face, body slumped forward and head down. Slowly, the dog raised his head with an angered expression on his face, golden eyes glaring at the creatures before him. He snaps back with blue flames igniting from his face and enveloping him with a fury.

Matt watched wide eyed, PJ snoring away with a snot bubble. The taller dog watched the blue flames envelop Parappa, forcing the creatures back with terrified shrieks. A few moments later, they peeled away and condensed above him with the sudden rattling of chains. The dog was no longer clothed in his usual attire ,replaced with a much more unique one. He now wore an off white neck covering armored shirt with a pair of dark grey green dress pants and a utility belt. His red sneakers had been replaced with dark brown combat boots, lined a pale orange color. Over said outfit, dark brown and orange trench coat with the collar stopping just below his chin. The cuffs and collar of said coat were orange while the rest was brown. Lastly, white and teal fingerless gloves adorn his hand and his beanie had been pushed back, allowing his blond hair to peek through. 

However, the transformation had only finished half way, with the flames snowballing into a much _much_ larger figure behind Parappa! The figure was male with black chrome skin and a grinning white smile. He wore a jacket identical to Parappa's but colors reverse  with golden note shaped markings on the collar and cuffs. A pair of deep blue to light blue pants clothes it's bottom half with a pair of bronze armored boots. The tips of the males hands were bronzed claws with the knuckles also lined with bronze spikes. His head had on a wide brim orange hat and a pair of hi-tech headphones with visor, spikes jutted out from the sides. Finally, two thick cables extended from said headgear and spiraled around his arms before ending with two note shaped amps. 

Reaching into the flames, the figure tore one of the black chains free and turned it into a golden necklace with a golden microphone to boot. Said figure looks up, that wide joyous smile never faulting for a moment and pushed back the monsters even further away. Parappa felt a smile on his face, adrenaline pumping like a greyhound ready to take off, his eyes never leaving the monsters. He raised his hand to the heavens, the being behind him emulating his pose.

" _Let's bring back the beat...Campbell! "_

The newly named Campbell laughed, " _Say the word and these posers get the shock of a lifetime~  "_

With a single word, all hell broke loose.

" **_ZIO..!_ **" 

Bolts of lighting left Campbell's reaching hand, piercing the hides of monsters. The tunnel broke out in loud screeches and screams, some of the monsters charging at Parappa. Campbell scooped up both Matt and PJ while Parappa drew forth a pair of tonfas, meeting the monsters head on.

They clashed, the beasts trying to overtake the teen but his ferocity cut through them and cutting a path to safety. He swerved under claws, hitting one of the monsters hard in the jaw and flying it back into its fellow creatures. Then, Parappa launched the side of his tonfa around the necks of two monsters, bashing both their heads into the ground. He dragged them in the concrete and flung both forward into the hoard with a loud boom. Monsters continue to claw at him, with their loud shrieks and wailing attacks but they fail to hit the dog. Parappa swerving under a claw swipe and elbowing its back, snapping it's spine before lunging at the next foe in his way.

The being behind him floated above such carnage, Parappa continued bashing in skulls with the hard swipe of his weapons and his martial arts skills to evade the monster's attacks. He didn't let up the heat with his eyes still golden and body moving on its own accord, striking hard in the final beast. They broke free of the tunnel, monsters flying comically outward from sheer force. Parappa skidded to a halt, steam rolling off his fur and dust kicked up.

"...ha...haaah..hah..what..what a..ruhuhuhush~" 

Campbell set down both Matt and PJ, whom had woken up from his power nap. They saw their exhausted friend with the towering being retaking it's place behind Parappa. Flames enveloped the beanie wearing dog, dissipating both his new outfit and Campbell for his usual outfit. 

Both looked wide eyed at the staggering dog, his hazel eyes replaced with swirls and panting hard. His eyes closed and would have collided with the ground if it wasn't for PJ catching him. 

"P-PARAPPA..! " 

As both the dog and bear panicked over their knocked out friend, a pair of yellow green eyes looked on with curiosity. Two four finger hands straightened a pink bow around its neck, " Well now..Anotha' user like meh..~ Gotta be real powerful if he's able ta push back that many shadows.. might even be of use…"

The shadowed figure smirked and hopped over to the trio, a plan clicking in place within their head. They would not pass up such a powerful addition to the plan, to conquer the palace of immeasurable desires.

* * *

 

" ..Ugh..oooooo~..my head.. ", groaned Parappa, holding his head in an attempt to halt the pain. He cracked his eyes to see a familiar blue room, the same one he saw in his dream last night ! Like before, soft piano music set the atmosphere with the young woman singing along. Parappa looked wide eyed, ' _How...how am I here ?! Again? I remember accepting that voices offer...pain..aaand  ripping a mask clean off my face…'_  

"Staring is quite rude, my guest," The familiar voice of Igor snapped Parappa out of his musing. Both the old man and his assistant at the desk, Igor tapping his gloved fingers against the wood.

" A-ah! Sorry...got lost in thought.." 

Celosia smiled, nodding. " After your explosive awakening, I am not surprised! Such strength rivaled previous users that came before", Igor nodded at his assistant's words, eyes still locked onto Parappa. 

"Now that you have awakened your Persona, the services of the Velvet Room are now available to assist you. My assistant here, will provide the necessary synchronization for such services." Parappa spotted Igor's ever present grin become wider, " However, there is a reason why I have summoned you here once more," He snaps his fingers, Celosia walks over and hands him a small device. It looks like a music player, black and blue in color. A golden butterfly sat in the center button and a screen above, a pair of earphones styled blue, and gold was attached to the said device. At the bottom, a small slit to insert some kind of chip in.

The dog looked it over, it was sleeker than anything he has seen before as most music players weren't like this. " This device will allow the transition from one world to the next. The record your friend found holds a key component that will return you to your world..," Celosia explained, hands behind her back. Igor closed his eyes, hummed softly, " You, my dear guest, would have already received a way to traverse between worlds..However, the darkness that resides within your town is far stronger than it was before. Hence, a fail safe was placed to limit the exposure to your world…" 

"I-I see.." , Parappa swallowed, his hands fiddling with the new tool given to him. Both the record and the device held the key back home but..the darkness that Igor spoke of..why was it here ? Parappa Town, for the most part, was a funky fun place..yet..his home was so deep in the dark...

 His chest swells with a mission, a quest in mind, he looks back up to the duo. The feeling wasn't new but it blossomed from the love of his town, and all of those living in it . Friends, family, rivals and even strangers! If this darkness threatens that, like Hell will he let it! He'll send it flying into outer space!   Parappa lets a smile mark his face, " You can count on me to bring this town into the light ~ and driving back whatever this darkness is!" 

The two smile, Igor seeming pleased with his resolution. They are certain their newest guest will do just that and so much more~. The bizarre old man chuckled, his bulging eyes locking in with the pup and waved his hand. Parappa felt a wave of drowsiness hit him, his body starting to slump in the plush seat. Just before his eyes closed and his conscious left him, he heard Igor speak.

_" Until we meet again, wild card.~ "_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh~ the awakening has occurred! And also another has got their eyes on the newly awakened user...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok! This was a long first chapter! Please I would love any constructive criticism that you have in improving the writing or the story !  
> Also the dialogue that Igor says is ripped straighty from P4 into seen, it will be different however as it continues.


End file.
